Casos de Incomodidad
by CHLionessFriend
Summary: Este One-Shot cuenta la amistad de Kenma con las demas preparatorias. Escrito con todo mi amor debido a su cumpleaños. 16/10 ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KENMA!


**_"Incomodidad: un sentimiento de molestia, donde el tiempo, lugar o persona te causa cierta insatisfacción, inconformidad."_**

Era una palabra que lo definía en más de una ocasión, sobre todo cuando se trataba de estar rodeado de personas, ya sean en la calle, escuela y demás.

Kuroo siempre había estado con él, incluso podía afirmar que el fue su primer amigo y primera persona que le causaba incomodidad respecto a su insistencia por querer jugar en la calle o en el jardín.

Cuando entró a la preparatoria Nekoma fue un poco complicado adaptarse. Para él su primer año fue un infierno por soportar a sus superiores, afortunadamente no todos eran así. En su segundo año estaba más tranquilo aunque lidiar con Haiba Lev fue toda una experiencia, agradecía que Yaku siempre estuviera para ayudarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KARASUNO**

Los había conocido en un partido de entrenamiento de Voleyball en Miyagi, estaba en segundo año de preparatoria para ese entonces.

La primera persona con la que tuvo contacto fue un pelinaranja hiperactivo, que parecía jamás cansarse, de alguna manera le había causado curiosidad.

— Dime, dime, Kenma ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es vuestro uniforme? ¿Qué días entrenan? ¿Qué videojuego es ese? ¿Me lo enseñas?...

Ahí estaba... Esa era la parte en la que se sentía incómodo, Hinata siempre lo abordaba con preguntas, demasiadas. Y eso no era todo, sino que cada vez que el hiperactivo chico se le acercaba sentía una mirada lejana que lo acechaba y parecía quererlo asesinar, en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que esa mirada no era más que la del colocador titular de los cuervos.

También le incomodaba la presencia de Nishinoya y Tanaka, que aparte de ser molestosos, siempre andaban gritando y como si supieran que le disgusta, gritaban cerca de él.

En conclusión, Karasuno le ponía nervioso, todos eran ruidosos y alocados, aunque unos disimulaban muy bien, pero había uno en especial que lo incomodaba más que los demás y no era por ser ruidoso precisamente, sino por que era más molesto con su cinismo, altanería y sarcasmo, este chico no era otro más que aquel rubio de lentes que siempre le dedicaba miradas analíticas (sin que nadie se diera cuenta).

Cierta tarde antes de subir al bus correspondiente de su preparatoria, apartó la mirada de su PSP lo suficiente para observar como su mejor amigo de la infancia molestaba al cuervo rubio.

— Espero que a la siguiente te esfuerces más Lentes-kun — Se despedía un burlón pelinegro.

— Debería tener cuidado Kuroo-san — Dijo el otro sonriendo de lado con la frase de "Seré mejor que tú a la próxima" volando al su alrededor, Kuroo solo soltó una carcajada estruendosa mientras iba a despedir a su bro búho.

Él aún con la PSP en manos, se dirigió al autobús cuando fue detenido por la voz del rubio.

— Como colocador eres muy diferente a nuestro Rey — Comento, mientras que a la lejanía se escuchaba un "¿¿¿Ha???" de cierto pelinegro — Y también eres diferente para Kuroo-san — Continuó sin un ápice de burla y encogiéndose los hombros, para luego ir donde sus demás compañeros.

Se quedó estático analizando las últimas palabras y lo había observando sin darse cuenta que estaba perdido la partida en su PSP, hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a reiniciar la partida teniendo aún presente el comentario del rubio. Comprender a lo que se refería fue hasta después de unos meses, exactamente una semana después de las nacionales donde Kuroo se le había confesado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FUKURODANI**

Era una preparatoria con la que pasaba demasiado tiempo, se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado a ellos desde hace mucho, pues Kuroo le obligaba a pasar tiempo "de calidad" con Bokuto -capitán del equipo contrario- aunque era un maldito depresivo y con una actitud de niño, nunca había hecho nada para molestarlo -Kuroo lo entretenía lo suficiente- excepto aquella vez que Akaashi se había ido de viaje y buscaba a alguien que le diera pases, gracias a Dios, Kuroo lo había distraído.

Akaashi por lo contrario, le agradaba, era tranquilo y sencillo, más de una vez pudo tener una conversación, mayormente cunado los dos capitanes se unían para hacer de las suyas.

Komi también le agradaba, a menudo platicaban sobre nuevos videojuegos, aunque este era de un carácter bromista parecía que con Kenma siempre había sido un tanto más reservado.

Konoha... a él lo veía como un villano, pues siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para molestar a Bokuto y siendo detenido/golpeado por la mánager, Shirofuku, y por Keiji.

Los demás eran relativamente más normales...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AOBA JOSAI**

Después que Kuroo ingresó a la Universidad de Tokio había tenido que entablar amistad con compañeros realmente extraños, a su parecer, entre estos estaba Oikawa Toru el que no perdía oportunidad para poner apodos extraños a todos, además de ser un impertinente en su vida. Se mantenía alejado porque sabía que de alguna o otra manera siempre terminarían haciendo lo él quisiera...

Digno del Gran Rey, como lo llamaba Shoyo.

Fue eso lo que pasó cuando convenció a todos de ir a Miyagi a visitar a sus queridos Kohai's. Todo estaba bien, pasaron por la preparatoria... y ahí, fue donde tuvo otro caso de incomodidad se presentaba.

Estaba con su PSP buscando el sanitario de la preparatoria, ya que había bebido mucho jugo de manzana por la estúpida competencia que habían echo su novio, Kuroo, y sus demás amigos. A medida que buscando, -según las indicaciones de Oikawa- sintió un escalofrío, una mirada penetrante en su espalda y al voltear sintió estar más haya de lo incómodo. Ahí se encontraba el perro-loco-chan del que Oikawa tanto hablaba, apartó la mirada un tanto asustado tomando otro camino, cuando este se dirigió hacia el y al pasar por lado suyo lo empujó con el hombro de manera brusca.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó el castaño que lo acompañaba. — Está muy cansado — Se escuso — Shigeru Yahaba, colocador de Aoba Josai — Se presentó con una sonrisa, mientras el otro bufaba molesto.

«¿Cómo es que alguien tan pequeño y delicado puede ser colocador de Nekoma?» pensó el rubio con líneas negras.

— Soy... mmm Kenma... Kozume Kenma — Se presentó asistiendo con la cabeza a manera de saludo, dejando de lado su PSP, solo por unos instantes.

— ¿Buscabas algo?

— Toru me dijo que el sanitario estaba por aquí.

— Si, está en el segundo pasillo — Le indicado amablemente, dejando de lado su sorpresa al escuchar como lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Después de dar las gracias continuó su camino, pero no podía dejar de sentir aquella presión de estar siendo observado.

Con las demás personas no había tenido inconvenientes aunque Makki era un tanto burlen y Matsun lo apoyaba, afortunadamente Iwazumi (novio del ex-capitan del Aoba) ponía tranquilidad, incluso parecía poder tranquilizar a aquel rubio, que parecía intrigado con su sola presencia.

— Se siente intimidado — Había comentado su novio, sabiendo de los pensamientos del rubio.

— No seas ridículo — Suspiro para luego tomar de su botella, mal momento para aceptar entrenamientos intensivos por los viejos tiempos.

— Es la verdad. Le cuesta creer que tu eres superior a el — Comento sonriente, ya luego hablaría con ese rubio, pues tampoco le gustaba que estuviera al tanto de su novio.

— Mmm — Fue lo único que respondía para volver a la practica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DATEKO**

El que más lo molestaba de aquella Academia, era Futakuchi el que no paraba de mofarse por su apatía.

Los había conocido "gracias" a Bokuto, pues el estoico de Aone admiraba a Kotaro y como este era alguien confiando no tardó para que se convirtieran en amigos.

Aquel peliblanco tenía un físico intimidante al igual que su carácter que más de una vez le había causado escalofríos por su repentina pretendía, y es que llegaba tan silenciosamente. No le sorprendió que también fuera amigo de Shoyo.

Lev lo había arrastrado a conocer a los demás del equipo y escapó cuando este se enfrasco en una conversación con Koganegawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHIRATORIZAWA**

Al conocer a Semi Eita en la Facultad de Informática en su primer año de Universidad, supuso que al su alrededor todo seria "normal" ya que era un muchacho serio, estoico y un tanto competitivo, aunque una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta que es muy sincero, amable y que siempre se preocupaba por sus compañeros. En fin, nunca pensó que tendría un novio tan.. ¿Extraño? Pues más de una vez lo había puesto nervioso con aquellos grandes ojos y sonrisas sádicas que dedicaba Tendou Satoru; él cual se había vuelto amigo de Bokuto y Kuroo, aunque con este su relación era un poco tensa cuando hablaban de deporte. (Las corazonada vs la intuición)

Conocer al eterno enemigo de Oikawa -según este, ya que el pelimarrón lo considera un amigo- había sido un tanto grato ya que su atmósfera simplista le daba tranquilidad aunque no tenían de que conversar. También conoció a Shirabu, portador de una mirada asesina y que siempre estaba alrededor de Ushijima; sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos.

En todo el equipo de preparatoria de su amigo Eita le parecía normal a simple vista, exceptuando al pelirrojo, pero una vez que los conoces más ¿tiempo? Te das cuenta que las cosas no eran así, aveces no podía soportar el comportamiento de Taichi o Hayato, como tampoco la mirada o maldecires de Shirabu, al escandaloso de Goshiki y entre otras cosas...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Porque las personas al su alrededor eran tan ruidosas?

Por más que se concentrará en su juego o no les tomará interés, siempre terminaban juntos, a veces siendo arrastrado...

Era un imán de gente ruidosa, estaba más que claro.

Suspiro, tal vez ese era su destino, después de todo su novio, desde niños, invadía su espacio personal y más de lo debido hace dos años atrás...

De entre sus labios surco una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su primer beso, recordaba que esa vez esta nervioso, pero no más como para estar incómodo con la situación.

Kuroo siempre había ahí en su vida, dispuesto a todo y mostrarle todo lo que aprendía, siempre juntos, no recordaba que alguna vez lo haya abandonado, ni siquiera cuando este se había alejado cuando tuvieron su primera discusión... por culpa de los celos, eso también era un caso de incomodidad, realmente lo había extrañado de sobremanera esos cinco días que no se hablaron, aunque no lo admitiera a viva voz como cierto bicolor que hace un drama cada vez que no encontraba a su novio o como Oikawa que estaba por hacerle competencia al estado depresivo de Bokuto cuando Iwaizumi viajaba.

Estaba tan metido en sus recuerdos que no sintió cuando alguien lo tomo desde la punta de su chaqueta.

— ¡Ey! Te estaba hablando — Refunfuña divertido un chico castaño, teñido de rubio la parte de arriba, llevaba un pircing en la lengua y junto a él estaba un chico más alto y castaño. — Eres muy lindo. ¿Sabes? Y más para ser un niño — Sonrió mientras que Kenma fruncía el ceño y trataba de alejarse, lo que aprovechó el otro muchacho para tomarlo de su muñeca.

Kenma esta más incómodo con la situación, por dentro, pues no les daría el gusto a esos dos, desconocidos ¿O no?. Busco alguna persona a la cual acudir, pero las calles estaban vacías por el horario tan tarde, además de que no se divisaba alguna tienda o local. Estaban solo ellos tres. Suspiro ¿Que debía hacer? No era bueno peleando, tampoco lo era escapando -su condición física era muy baja a diferencia de ellos- pero si era bueno escondiéndose... había desarrollado aquella capacidad cuando se escabullía para no asistir a los entrenamientos, de los cuales sólo Kuroo pudo encontrarlos y más de una vez lo había acompañado... Pero ahora el caso era un tanto más extremo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba siendo apresado por la muñeca.

— Vamos, dime tu nombre — Insistía nuevamente, peligrosamente muy cerca de su rostro — Yo soy Terushima — Susurró, haciendo que su aliento choque con los labios del rubio — Terushima Yuuji — Sonrió de lado, divertido con el pánico que se instalaba en los ojos del teñido.

Kenma hizo una mueca disgustada al sentir presión en su muñeca y desvío la mirada y girando su rostro, alejándose del aliento ajeno.

— Oh, vamos ... — Fue interrumpido cuando otra mano, desconocida, tomó su muñeca, fuertemente. — ¿Uhm?

— Deberías soltar su muñeca — Aconsejó un pelinegro, sonriendo amablemente, sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas e ignorando el dolor que sentía ante el agarre.

— Sueltalo — Advirtió, está vez de manera indiferente.

«Esto no me gusta» pensó el rubio, al sentir como el pelinegro apartaba la mano de chico de pircings y lo miraba fijamente, mientras el otro le devolvía una mirada desafiante, el acompañante de este sólo suspiraba sabiendo de lo que se venía.

— Nos estábamos divirtiendo — Encogió los hombros.

— Te estabas divirtiendo. — Aclaró, siendo víctima de la provocación, y es que cuando se trataba de su novio, perdía un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Quién no lo haría? — Preguntó burlonamente.

El pelinegro chasqueo la lengua y tomó la mano de su novio.

— Vamos — Susurró a su novio, pero se vio interrumpido cuando sintió que el otro muchacho jalaba de la otra mano libre de su novio.

— Aún no terminamos — No estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

Kuroo sin darse cuenta comenzó a forsajear al igual que Terushima. Pronto Kuroo se puso delante de Kenma, quien trataba de soltarse de ambos agarres, pero más delicadamente la mano que aún tenía el PSP.

Kuroo fruncio el ceño molesto, no le agradaba para nada el idiota que tenía en frente y soltó el primer golpe al ver como el otro se acercaba a su novio, peligrosamente; no pudo evitarlo y es que perdía el control cuando se trataba del rubio y verlo asustado a causa de ese tonto lo enfureció y más al ver que se caía la PSP que él le había regalado. Terushima no quiso quedarse atrás, así que empezó a corresponder los golpes sin hacer casos a los gritos e intentos de separarlo por parte de su amigo.

Kenma se quedó estático viendo su PSP en el suelo y sus ojos se iban agrandando, mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza viendo como su novio se ponía a los golpes con el idiota ese.

Harto de la situación, tomó los trozos de su PSP y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— ¿Policía? — Pregunto lo más audible posible. — Hay una pelea en... — Seguía explicando mientras que el amigo de aquel rubio abría los ojos sorprendido ante tal atrevimiento.

Acaricio el puente de nariz y se acercó a la pelea, donde los otros dos seguían muy enfrascados en su riña, tomó la oreja de su amigo lo más fuerte posible y lo arrastró a pesar de las quejas.

— ... te dije que me soltaras. — Es lo último que llegó a escuchar el pelinegro con una gotita cayendo por su frente, estaba sentado en el piso, al voltearse sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

¡Oh rayos! Kenma estaba enojado, muy enojado.

Ahí frente de él se encontraba su novio con el ceño fruncido, observándolo de manera que parecía perforar su cuerpo. Trato de desviar la mirada un tanto nervioso mientras se sentaba sobre sus rodillas como si fuera un niño regañado por alguna travesura, pero siempre terminaba volviendo a ver esos maravillosos y curiosos ojos dorados.

— Bueno...

— Cállate — Lo interrumpió y avanzó unos pasos para quedar junto a él. «Esto es malo» pensó el pelinegro y empezaba a buscar las palabras correctas para acercarse a su, ahora, temible/enojado novio.

Kenma suspiro sabiendo en lo que su novio pensaba, sin más tomó la muñeca del pelinegro y jalo haciendo que este se levantará.

Kuroo a un extrañado se dejó guiar por su novio sin emitir alguna palabra, sabía que el silencio en estos casos era lo mejor. No le sorprendió que llegarán a su departamento.

— ¡Hola Bro! — Saludo entusiasmado un bicolor para luego cambiar su sonrisa por un ademán de sorpresa y preocupación — ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

— Ya te explique todo. — Respondió con un suspiro, Akashi, después de saludarlos de una manera mucho menos ruidosa.

Por los horarios apretados de cada uno en la Universidad, decidieron pasar en su único día libre una agradable tarde en el departamento de Kuroo y Bokuto, el pelinegro se estaba empezando a preocupar al no ver llegar a Kenma y salió a buscarlo al no recibir respuesta a sus llamadas y mensajes, de reojo había visto como una discusión se llevaba a cabo en un callejón hasta que noto cierta cabellera que él amaba.

Bokuto seguía haciendo preguntas al pelinegro, Kenma desde que llegaron solo levantó la mano a modo de saludó y se dirigió al segundo piso para luego volver con un botiquín.

— Será mejor que los dejemos solos. — Dijo Akashi para tomar la mano de su ruidoso novio, que a pesar de querer quedarse con su amigo dándole apoyo moral entre otras cosas más se dejó guiar al segundo piso, más específico a su habitación.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? — Se atrevió a preguntar el pelinegro después de unos minutos en silencio.

— Esto responde tu pregunta. — Presionó la herida que tenía en la mejilla sacándole un leve quejido.

— Lo conoces no es así. — Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación mientras el pelirubio guardaba todo lo que había utilizado.

— Compartimos un par de clases, es un año mayor. — No le tomaba interés a todos sus compañeros de clases y sólo tenía un amigo que rara vez aparecía los demás simplemente estaban en un curso superior o en otra carrera.

Kuroo fruncio el ceño molesto y suspiro, ya luego pensaría que hacer, por lo pronto no quería arruinar el poco tiempo que tenía con su novio.

— Kuro — Llamo al sentir como era abrazado por detrás.

— ¿Mmm? — Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

El otro sólo suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa se alojó en sus labios.

— Gracias. — Dijo antes de alejarse para guardar el botiquín, dejando a un estático pelinegro fantaseando con lo dulce que había sonado.

— ¡¡Kenma!! — Llamo queriendo probar un par de ideas.

Por otro lado Akashi había invitado a su imperativo novio a una cita para dejar a solas el apartamento sabiendo como terminaría todo además de que un mensaje se veía en la pantalla de su celular.

"Distrae al Búho"

Sonrió ante las cortas palabras de su amigo y recordó la llamada que había recibido sabiendo que era una para salir de apuros.

— Kotarou ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? — Pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta y la emoción que embargaría al **bicolor**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hoooola espero les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot._**

**_Trate de enfocarme sólo en Kenma, pero lo último no pude evitarlo..._**

**_Este One-Shot es debió al cumpleaños de nuestro armador de Nekoma._**

**_¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KENMA!!_**

**_Matta-ne_**


End file.
